Pamela Binns is a third year medical student at MUSC who has become interested in diabetes mellitus from a research perspective as well as in a career in academic medicine. She has approached Dr. Garvey who will serve as mentor in the Medical Student Clinical Research Program. The Garvey laboratory is interested in the molecular, metabolic, and genetic basis of type 2 diabetes mellitus, insulin resistance, and obesity. Studies involve metabolic investigations of human subjects on a clinical research ward, cellular and molecular biology of cell and animal models, and genetic epidemiology of diseases in Gullah-speaking African Americans. The overall goal of the program is to impart an understanding of human-based research in the areas of diabetes, insulin resistance, and cardiovascular disease risk. The specific aims are for the student to: 1. Join a multidisciplinary investigative team conducting Project Sugar, a study designed to elucidate the genetic basis of diabetes and obesity in Gullah-speaking Sea Islanders living on barrier islands along the SC coast. This is the most genetically homogeneous population of African-Americans identified to-date. The student will develop a comprehensive understanding of recruitment of probands and families, phenotyping, computerization of data and database management, DNA extraction, basic aspects of genotyping, and statistical principals of genetic epidemiology. Thus, the student will be grounded firmly in approaches to the genetics of complex human diseases. 2.Participate in several other selected GCRC-based protocols examining human metabolism and cardiovascular disease risk. The PIs on these protocols include Dr. Garvey in addition to 3 other accomplished human- based investigators. This exposure will give the student a broader appreciation for hypothesis testing and methodologies in human research. Both a conceptual understanding and a hands-on appreciation of the conduct of this research will be emphasized. 3.Contribute as an investigator and author to an abstract submission and presentation at the American Diabetes Association national meetings in June, 2001. 4.Attend the GCRC Course in Clinical Research, the GCRC Elective for Medical Students in Cardiovascular Risk Factor Management, Research Ethics Grand Rounds and Research Ethics Lecture Series. 5.Participate in the intellectual life of the GCRC and the Division of Endocrinology by attending seminars, conferences, lectures, clinics, and rounds.